Frío y Calor
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Puede que no sea el momento oportuno para pensar en esto, que hay cosas más importantes a su alrededor. El mundo está sumido en el caos, pero aun así, siempre será la mejor Navidad de sus vidas... muy sweet... ¡SORATO NAVIDEÑO!


****Este fic está ambientado en los capítulos navideños de digimon 02, y es continuación de mi primer fic "Nochebuena Digimon: la otra historia"

**Venga va, por mucho que lo odie, hoy lo hago al estilo digirap… ¡que suene la música!, tan taran, tan taran, tan taran… digimon, digital Monster, ¡no me per-te-ne-cen! (si no os ponéis el digirap para leerlo, no va a sonar bien XD)**

.

* * *

><p><strong>FRÍO Y CALOR<strong>

Era precioso.

Cada vez que lo miraba lo encontraba todavía más precioso y eso que ya creía sabérselo de memoria de tanto que lo había contemplado. Mientras lo observaba, la sonrisa permanecía en su rostro, dando la impresión de que se iba a quedar ahí de forma perpetua.

Suspiró, soltando el precioso colgante, recuerdo de este día de ensueño, para poder llevarse los dedos a los labios, donde hace tan solo unos minutos, él la había besado.

Había sido su primer beso y había tenido la suerte de que fuese también su primer beso de amor, ese colgante lo confirmaba, era muestra de los sentimientos de ese tímido y frío muchacho con un corazón sumamente cálido, por lo menos así lo había sentido ella.

Se agarró a la almohada y se dejó caer sobre la cama, recreando las sensaciones que esa tarde había sentido con uno de sus mejores amigos, bueno, desde hace un par de días un "algo más que amigo".

Entonces, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la perturbó.

La luz que entraba del pasillo le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, ya que hasta ahora solo había estado con la tenue luz de la lámpara de su mesilla y pronto distinguió la silueta de su madre.

-Sora, ponte el pijama si te vas a meter a la cama.

La muchacha se observó como no entendiendo de que hablaba. En efecto, había estado tan ida que ni se había dado cuenta de que seguía con la ropa de calle.

Se reincorporó lo justo para poder cambiarse.

-¿Y Piyomon?.- cuestionó la señora, mirando a su alrededor.

Hasta ese día por lo menos, la compañera de su hija estaba en casa. Ese había sido el regalo de Nochebuena de sus amigos más pequeños, los nuevos digielegidos.

Ese simple comentario, entristeció enormemente a Sora. Con todo lo acontecido en casa de Yamato, ya ni se acordaba de lo que había sucedido esa tarde en la batalla. Porque así era, estaban en crisis. Decenas de niños habían sido secuestrados, digimons de cuerpo perfecto habían invadido la ciudad dirigidos por ese demonio de Demon, sus compañeros habían tenido que huir al Digimundo sin ni siquiera poder despedirse y a pesar de todo, de que puede que el mundo no llegase al año nuevo, para Sora era el día más feliz de su vida.

Se sintió despreciable por pensar así, pero no podía evitarlo, porque hoy por fin, sabía que su emblema había brillado con fuerza en su corazón y también en el del chico que amaba.

Con la mirada en el suelo, la pelirroja suspiró con pesadumbre.

-Se tuvieron que ir.

-¿Pero están bien?

Sora percibió al momento el tono preocupado de su madre y le enterneció, ya que nunca imaginó que acabaría preocupándose y hasta queriendo a ese pájaro rosa que conoció el verano más extraño de su vida y que tan importante era para ella.

Automáticamente, Sora dibujó su sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No te preocupes, seguro que está bien. Takeru y los otros se ocuparán de todo esta vez y cuando terminen, Piyomon podrá volver.- dijo, tratando de consolarse a sí misma, más que a su madre.

Y la madre se sintió orgullosa de ella por esa acción.

Al despojarse de su jersey, el nuevo colgante de Sora hizo un sonido que captó la atención de la señora Takenouchi.

-¿Y eso?.- preguntó con curiosidad, acercándose a su hija, para examinar el colgante más de cerca.

La portadora del amor lo agarró con fuerza para tratar de ocultarlo, cosa imposible porque su madre no era ciega e irremediablemente, el rojo llegó a sus mejillas, además de un creciente nerviosismo.

-¿Es un regalo de navidad?

Con un gesto no demasiado esclarecedor, Sora medio asintió.

No estaba preparada para decirle que era el regalo de un chico, es más, que era el regalo de SU chico. Pese a que en estos tres años su relación hubiese mejorado bastante, se negaba a compartir esta clase de cosas con su progenitora, sobre todo porque conociéndola, seguro que al día siguiente querría tener a su yerno cenando en casa y haciéndole un tercer grado.

Se atemorizó solo de pensarlo, ya se imaginaba la reacción de Yamato: poniendo su sesión de muecas de desagrado, resoplando y gruñendo como cuando le agobiaba y molestaba algo y acabando con ella para siempre porque no quería ir tan rápido.

Todavía no tenía una novia formal y de repente le aparecía una suegra, conociendo un poco a Ishida, saldría corriendo hasta México pero esta vez no regresaría.

-¿Quién te lo ha dado?, es muy bonito.

En su trance, la mano de Sora se había aflojado y la maestra de Ikebana ya lo miraba por todos los ángulos.

-Ah… uh… no lo sé.- agitó la cabeza Takenouchi hija, provocando que su madre soltase el colgante.

Seguidamente y aún a medio desvestir, la chica se metió en la cama en un vano intento de echar a su madre de la habitación.

La adulta rió divertida.

-¿Cómo no lo vas a saber?

Sora cerró los ojos desesperada, hasta que recordó, la forma en la que supuestamente no sabías quien te había hecho tu regalo.

-¡Amigo invisible!.- exclamó.

La mujer volvió a reír.

-Oh venga, al final siempre sabes quien es tu amigo invisible.

Sora arrugó el entrecejo desconcertada. No sabía que su madre jugase al amigo invisible. De todas formas, continuó con su farsa.

-Pues esta vez no.- se encogió de hombros y su madre lo aceptó.

-Está bien, que descanses hija.

-Gracias.- musitó, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se cerraba.

Justo entonces, se destapó y sus manos así como sus ojos volvieron a ser presos de ese colgante. ¿Le haría gracia a Yamato que le hubiese negado delante de su madre?, ¿que su regalo de amor sea de un ser invisible?

Resopló confusa, porque si bien Yamato se hubiese desesperado teniendo una suegra, Sora tenía la impresión de que esto le enfadaría todavía más.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y pataleó, dándose cuenta solo entonces de que no tenía ni la menor idea de relaciones sentimentales, menos con un chico tan complicado como Ishida.

Lo mejor sería descansar, porque si bien sus digimons ya no estaban en el mundo real para ayudarles, ellos todavía tenían muchas cosas que hacer en esta batalla.

...

-¿Creéis que se convertirán todos en Digimon Kaiser?.- cuestionó la pelirroja con apuro, observando a ese pobre niño.

Los habían salvado, al igual que habían encerrado a Demon en el mar de la oscuridad, pero no había que olvidar que a todos esos niños les habían inoculado una semilla como la que llevó Ken Ichijouji. Las consecuencias eran impredecibles y por eso su misión ahora era controlarlos.

-No sé.- negó Koushiro con impotencia.

Miró a Taichi que ya se apartaba su mítico catalejo del ojo.

-No lo permitiremos, no te preocupes.- aseguró, dedicando a sus amigos una sonrisa de confianza.

El pobre niño ya estaba en su casa, y de momento, no podían hacer nada más ahí.

Durante el camino de vuelta, Sora no se pudo quitar de la cabeza toda esta situación, que aunque le doliese, la estaba sintiendo como en un segundo plano, ya que para ella, las cosas importantes de su vida que estaban ocurriendo esos días no tenían nada que ver con todo esto. Era una forma de pensar egoísta, pero no podía evitar sentirlo. Había estado demasiado tiempo tratando de reunir el valor para confesar sus sentimientos a Yamato y que fuese correspondida por lo que ahora eso ocupaba prácticamente sus pensamientos.

-¿Con quien iba a Yamato?

Takenouchi despertó por esa pregunta. Miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que Koushiro ya les había abandonado y que caminaba a solas con su mejor amigo.

-Con su hermano y Ken, creo.- contestó un tanto avergonzada.

Hace unos días, Taichi nunca le habría preguntado por Yamato. No parecía que se fuese a acostumbrar nunca a que la gente los viese como pareja.

-Menudos días habéis elegido para empezar a salir, no habréis podido tener aún ni una mísera cita.- comentó con diversión.

Con el debido enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, pero la muchacha se contagió de la sonrisa del moreno.

-¿Crees que es presagio de algo?.- preguntó pensativa.

Taichi la miró con su expresión despistada.

-Quiero decir que, nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos y parece que el mundo se vuelve loco: nos atacan los digimons en su concierto, nos tenemos que ir a la otra punta del mundo a romper torres negras, secuestran a niños y nos ataca ese tal Demon… no se puede tener tan mala suerte, ¿crees que significa que no estamos hechos para estar juntos?, ¿que nuestra vida esta condenada a ser un caos constante?.- preguntó con tristeza.

Seguía incomodándole hablar con Taichi sobre estas cosas, pero también era verdad que no tenía a ninguna otra persona con la que desahogarse, sobre todo en estos días tan ajetreados.

El portador del valor paró el paseo, mirando al horizonte en pose reflexiva unos instantes, para acto seguido enfocar a su mejor amiga y sonreírle con seguridad.

-Yo creo, que si sobrevivís a todo esto, es que estáis destinados a estar juntos toda vuestra vida.

La chica se ruborizó, bajando la mirada. Jamás pensó que Yagami pudiese hablar de esa forma, en verdad, como dijo Agumon, había madurado mucho.

Posó la mano en su hombro y Sora le correspondió mirándole a los ojos.

-Ahora es cuando ese creído demostrará si te merece o no.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- inquirió la muchacha con inquietud.

El joven se encogió de hombros.

-Que ya sabes que la paciencia no es su mayor virtud.- respondió, yendo hacia su edificio. Aunque se volvió lo justo para decir.- y Sora, siendo un niño elegido, tu vida va a ser siempre un caos.- advirtió con sorna.- ¡nos vemos luego!

Sora apenas tuvo fuerzas para despedirse, le pesaba demasiado sus negativos pensamientos y también las palabras de su amigo, "Yamato no tenía paciencia", bueno eso era verdad, pero eso conllevaría ¿Qué no iba a tener paciencia con ella?, ¿Qué se iba aburrir en dos días y la iba a dejar?

Con esos desmoralizadores sentimientos, la joven ya se encaminaba a su edificio, cuando sintió unos pasos detrás. Paró en seco y antes de alarmarse sin necesidad, él habló:

-¿Qué tal?

Lentamente, Sora dio la vuelta y la sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro por verle y también el rubor, ya que desde que se besaron, no podía evitar recrear ese beso en su imaginación cada vez que lo veía.

-Sin novedad.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y evitándola mirar directamente, Yamato asintió.

-El nuestro también, sin novedad.

-Esperemos que no les pase nada malo, ya han sufrido mucho.- comentó la chica.

-Sí.- respondió él.

Daba la impresión de que si alargaban el tema de la crisis del mundo, no tendrían que hablar de ellos mismos y las cosas serían más fáciles y no tan vergonzosas.

Eso pensaba Sora, en cambio, los pensamientos de Yamato, como de costumbre, eran una incógnita.

Permanecieron de pie durante unos minutos, uno frente a otro y sin atreverse a mirar demasiado, hasta que el rubio se armó de valor.

-Tiene razón.

-¿Cómo?.- cuestionó ella sin entender.

-Eh… ya sabes, Taichi, no soy demasiado paciente.- confesó, mirando a un lado y a otro, mientras removía el pie en el suelo con nerviosismo.

Sora estudió todos los gestos de su amigo y no le gustaron demasiado. Estaba como cardíaco cuando en todos estos días él había sido el sereno de la relación, ¿qué podría haber sucedido para que cambiase así?

-Nos has escuchado.- siguió la conversación la muchacha.

Sonó a acusación, por lo que Ishida tuvo la necesidad de excusarse.

-¡No fue adrede!.- exclamó, mirándola por primera vez a los ojos. La chica esbozó una tierna sonrisa por lo apurado que se había mostrado.- quiero decir, que yo no te espío ni nada de eso, estaba esperándote y… os oí.

-No pasa nada, no tengo nada que esconder.- manifestó Sora, al mismo tiempo que, en un alarde de seguridad en sí misma, le tomaba la mano.- recuérdame que te regale unos guantes.- susurró, ya que a pesar de que ella sí llevase guantes, pudo percibir el frío de las manos del rubio.

El ligeramente ruborizado ahora fue él, dejando salir una risa de nerviosismo y también satisfacción.

-Siempre las tengo frías, no importa que lleve guantes.- contestó en un suspiro.

La respuesta de Sora fue agarrársela con más fuerza.

Los ojos celestes del rubio quedaron presos de esa acción, sintiéndose profundamente afortunado, pero también culpable, ya que por culpa de sus manos frías, las de Sora dejarían de estar tan calientes.

Con cierta pena por tener que hacerlo, pero Ishida apartó la mano de la de Sora.

Esta apresuró a buscarle los ojos, aunque le fue imposible debido a que su vista estaba clavada en el suelo. Cada vez sentía un malestar mayor en el estómago, ¿y si sus peores presentimientos se hubiesen hecho realidad?

-Siempre va a ser así.- susurró Ishida con amargura.

Sora no le entendió, ni tampoco deseaba entenderle.

Yamato alzó la cabeza, tragó saliva y la miró a los ojos con atención. Si quería sincerarse tenía que hacerlo mirando a esos ojos que le cautivaban.

-Sora, ¿no lo ves?, mis manos son frías, las tuyas cálidas, yo soy impaciente, tú esperarías hasta la eternidad, cuando algo no me sale como quiero me enfado y busco culpables, cuando algo no te sale a ti lo intentas de nuevo hasta que te salga perfecto, cuando tengo un problema huyo, cuando tú tienes un problema lo afrontas de cara, tú siempre sonríes y yo siempre gruño.

Takenouchi escuchó cada palabra sin inmutarse. Cuando pareció que había finalizado, le volvió a tomar la mano, confundiendo a Ishida.

-¿Por qué en vez de buscar nuestras diferencias no buscas nuestras similitudes?.- reclamó con autoridad.

La chica insegura se estaba esfumando para dar paso a la Sora que sabía lo que quería, y que en este momento era a Yamato. No dejaría que por un momento de duda, o unas manos frías, tirase esta relación por la borda.

Por segunda vez, el rubio apartó su mano.

-Porque son nuestras diferencias lo que nos podrán distanciar.

Le alucinó, pero también le alegró, aunque no lo mostrase, que Sora sonriese.

-Entonces, nos complementaremos para estar unidos.

Ishida dibujó una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Tú tienes todo lo bueno y yo lo malo, ¿segura que quieres estar con un chico así?

La compañera de Piyomon frunció el ceño en el acto.

-No hagas eso.

-¿Cómo?.- cuestionó él confuso. Creía que le había hecho un piropo.

-No me idealices tanto, ni tengas un concepto tan bajo de ti mismo.

-Pero es que es así.- contestó con resignación.

-No lo es.- rebatió con firmeza la pelirroja.- no soy perfecta y no quiero que pienses que soy perfecta, porque te llevarás una gran decepción. Y tú eres el chico más maravilloso del mundo y aunque gruñas y no tengas paciencia y seas complicado y tengas siempre las manos frías tienes el corazón más cálido que he sentido nunca.- acabó entrecortada por la vergüenza.

El rubor de sus mejillas delató que esa inesperada declaración la habían devuelto a la Sora insegura y tímida con su chico y su nueva relación sentimental.

Cada palabra entró en su interior como si fuesen suaves caricias, reconfortando y dando más confianza en sí mismo a Yamato.

-¿Lo crees de verdad?.- preguntó, atreviéndose ahora él a tomar las manos de Sora.

Esta vez, fue ella la que apartó una de sus manos, pero para apoyarla en el pecho del joven.

-No necesito creerlo, sé que es así.- aseguró, sonriendo por notar los latidos de Ishida, que se volvieron más fuertes conforme hablaba.

Yamato nunca había tenido un gran concepto de sí mismo. Desde pequeño, siempre sintió que cualquiera que le rodeaba era mejor que él. Lo escondía muy bien, eso sí, en una coraza de chulería, prepotencia y arrogancia, pero cuando escarbabas un poco, el verdadero Yamato necesitado de cariño salía a relucir. Con Gabumon y sus amigos, la cosa cambió un poco pero en esta nueva faceta que era ser compañero sentimental de una persona, su inseguridad y sentido de inferioridad habían regresado con fuerza.

Tenía miedo de que a su lado, Sora dejase de sonreír tan a menudo.

En ese instante que se había quedado pensativo, Sora se había alejado de él y se entristeció por ello. Quizá, ya se había cansado de estar con un chico tan paranoico y aburrido.

Vio que no era así al sentir una mano sujetándole por la espalda.

-Además…- escuchó a Sora hablando en su oído por detrás.- yo también puedo tener las manos frías.

Y acto seguido notó como algo helado se colaba por su cuello, provocándole un severo escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Se apartó velozmente y empezó a agitarse, mientras Sora se partía de risa observándole.

-¿Qué era eso?.- preguntó, al mismo tiempo que se pasaba las manos por el cuello y hacía movimientos como tratando de calentarse.

Sora le enseñó su mano desnuda.

-Mi mano.

Seguía sintiendo ese frío por el interior de su cuerpo, pero no fue inconveniente para que compartiese la sonrisa de Sora, pero eso sí, la suya fue de incredulidad.

-Mentira, tu mano no puede estar tan helada.

-Vale, lo admito, te he metido un poco de escarcha que había en ese coche.- señaló, sacándole la lengua.

Ishida gruñó levemente removiendo el cuello. Con razón a parte de frío también había sentido humedad.

Y Sora volvió a reír. Empezaba a encontrar divertidos sus gruñidos. Hizo un sonido similar tratando de imitarle y se acercó.

-Prometo que siempre que pierda un partido de tenis lo pagaré contigo, mi madre cree que el colgante que me diste el otro día es de mi amigo invisible que aparte de invisible es inexistente porque tengo pánico a como va a ser vuestra relación…- Yamato arqueó una ceja con extrañeza y Sora prosiguió.- cuando no me salen los sudokus me enfado tanto que los hago trizas y los tiro por el inodoro, gruño cuando nieva y un niño me tira una bola de nieve…

-Sora, ¿Qué es esto?.- interrumpió Ishida, viendo que esta absurda e incoherente enumeración se alargaba demasiado.

-Son mis fallos Yamato, tengo muchísimos y estoy segura de que en todos ellos tú podrás complementarme.- dijo tomándole las manos y por fin, esta vez, él correspondió el agarre, sin alejarse ni apartarse.

Estaba emocionado y aunque su cara no lo reflejase, sus ojos de alguna manera sí lo hacían y Sora lo pudo ver.

-Se me da bien hacer sudokus.- añadió, resguardándose en el humor para contener sus emociones.

Sora sonrió, pero rápidamente recuperó la seriedad.

-Y sobre todo, tengo miedo a todo lo que está pasando, al caos que vive nuestro mundo y el mundo de nuestros amigos y me siento despreciable porque pese a todo, están siendo las mejores navidades de mi vida y nunca me había sentido tan feliz.

Eso enterneció a Yamato, sobre todo porque la comprendía a la perfección. Él sentía lo mismo.

Le acarició con mimo la mejilla, recreándose hasta el último detalle. Sora no perdió de vista en ningún momento su mirada hipnotizadora. Lo tranquilizadora que era, lo feliz que le hacía. Todavía con la mano en su mejilla, Ishida acercó el rostro al de su chica, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y la abrazó.

-Ya hemos encontrado una similitud, porque también es la mejor navidad de mi vida.

Ella no dijo nada, ni falta que hizo porque Yamato notó de nuevo humedad en su cuello, pero esta, como de costumbre cuando se trataba de su Sora, era cálida. Sus lágrimas de alegría también desprendían calor.

Sonrió deseando que este sentimiento que le inundaba ahora no desapareciese nunca y pensó, que tal vez estuviese equivocado antes, que a su lado, no fuese Sora la que dejase de sonreír, sino que fuese él quien empezase a sonreír más. Puede que el calor sea más fuerte que el frío y que sus manos acaben cálidas como las de ella, que las diferencias no los distancien sino que los unan más al complementarse.

Se dice que de las peores situaciones siempre sale algo bueno, quizá, de estas navidades llenas de luchas y sufrimiento para muchos, su amor fuese la luz que brilla en la oscuridad.

Y si algo tan puro como era este amor, había surgido de un caos como el que se vivía en estos días y era tan fuerte como para superarlo, tal vez, Taichi tuviese razón y estuviese destinado a durar para siempre.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

><p>NA: nada que comentar. Fic sin trama, pero siempre me quedé con ganas de hacer una especie de continuación directa de mi primer fic, así que recreémonos en el sorato por siempre.

Bueno, he de decir que me disgusté bastante al ver que este año no ha habido demasiado regalos soratos, hasta que como de costumbre mi vena soratista salió y me dijo: "no lloriquees, escribe tú lo que desees y da más regalitos, ¡que se note que es el aniversario del sorato!"

Así que se me ha unido todo: la inspiración, el mal tiempo para no salir de casa, la pésima programación navideña… XD y que no os sorprenda que aún dé un regalito más esta semana fantástica del sorato.

¡Felicitaciones una vez más sorato!, **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
